1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio device with a plurality of adjustable transmitting and receiving functions suitable for transmitting information in a complex wireless transmission system, e.g., in the shortwave range.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known that stationary radio devices or radio devices installed in motor vehicles can be operated by using remote control devices positioned locally a few meters away or at a greater distance, whereby the status of these radio devices can be monitored and transmissions/reception information can be transmitted by these remote control devices. Therefore, a suitable interface for a cable connection between a radio device and a remote control device is provided on the radio device.
There is an increasing demand for free mobility of the user in space or over land without being tied to the radio device by cables or the like. This demand is encountered in particular with highly mobile applications, for example, tactical military campaigns or other spontaneous actions such as rescue and emergency actions.
In the field of telephones, it is known that with so-called cordless telephones, for example, a hand-held device can be connected by wireless link to a mobile base unit (German Patent No. 4,237,395). Not only speech information but also program parameters for the base unit can be transmitted over these wireless links. Thus, for example, control commands can be transmitted to an electrical appliance such as a washing machine, or status information can be obtained from such an electric appliance by providing the appliance with such a transmitting and receiving device connected to a central telephone system (European Patent No. 800,303). However, this arrangement, which was developed for telephone systems, is unable to meet the high demands made of radio devices having a plurality of complex operating functions, especially since information must also be transmitted with the radio devices at the same time.